Spyro Madness Saga, Book two: War
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: Now that Spyro has comfortably moved into the realm, it's time to do his duty. Meamwhile his daughters are getting into trouble. And a certain ally of Spyro's is looking for him. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.
1. Chapter 0

Since I have a lot of catching up to do, I wrote this as soon as possible!

Chapter 0

Seven weeks have passed since the realm of Madness was invaded by Order. Seven weeks have passed since Ember was freed from Terrador's prison. Seven weeks have passed since every thing just changed.

In the Chaotic Realm of Madness, Spyro was enjoying luxury in the city of Hane. He had two beautiful baby daughters who were just learning to speak,  
>a marvelous stone home, and a gorgeous new mate. He stood in the back yard of his home, sparring with Cynder. His daughters, Virtue and Rose, were sitting in their play-pen watching.<p>

Ever since learning she was a Mort dragon, Cynder had discovered some nifty tricks. The main power allowed her to absorb blood, the more blood she had in her, the more her pale and crimson scales would return to their black and magenta coloring. Cynder could use this excess blood to heal herself and others, create temporary zombies, and even weaponize it. Currently, Cynder's scales were nice and black, having stocked up on blood in a recent battle. These blood powers were nice, but she liked to look nice and only used them for emergency. Luckilly she still had Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow to rely on. "Come on, Spyro! Try to counter this!" Cynder charged towards Spyro as her tail blade secreted poison. She swiped twice at him vertically, which Spyro ducked under. Cynder did a third swipe with her tail from over head, but Spyro swatted it away with his own tail. He rammed his shoulder into her, knocking Cynder down. Cynder got up to catch her breath. "Okay. Not bad. I think that's enough for today, right?"

Spyro nodded. The purple and gold dragon leaned in and kissed her. "Sure thing. That was fun! Let's go eat."

"Hey, there!" Spyro and Cynder looked up to see Glomp, Celia's pink dragon servent, flying over them. He landed in front of them happily. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" said Spyro.

"Hi, Glomp!" said Cynder. "What are you doing here? You hardly ever leave Celia's side."

"That's actually why I'm here," said Glomp. "Her Majesty is on Earth right now to handle a few things. In the mean time, we got a report from Hyst, the Mer City. The Forces of Order are closing in on them and will attack in a matter of days. I was hoping you two could go with some of our soldiers to take care of it."

"Sure thing," said Spyro. "Cynder, what about you?"

Cynder agreed without hesitation. "Of course! I'm sure Logar and Natalie will be willing to babysit."

"Thank you both!" said Glomp. "Meet me at the palace in an hour." The pink male flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the world of Drac, Hunter was sitting against a wall outside the entrance to the temple, playing a flute to pass the time. "Hey, Hunter!" a voice called. Sparx flew in from the side of the temple. "Today's the day, isn't it?"<strong>

**Hunter put the flute down. "Hello, Sparx. You're right, this is it. There's no turning back after this."**

**"I can't believe she's really going through with this."**

**"You would too, if you had been in her shoes."**

**Sparx nodded. "That's actually why I'm here. Nala and I have been talking, and Spyro's still my brother. We're coming with you guys."**

**Hunter's ears perked. "Both of you? You are aware how dangerous this is?"**

**"I know, but I've been through plenty of tough situations with Spyro. I'm more than willing to go."**

**Hunter nodded back. "That I can respect. Alright, I'm sure she will allow you to come."**

* * *

><p>Spyro knocked on the door of a neighboring house. He was carrying his children in a carriage. Virtue and Rose were identical twins. They had dark purple scales and pink underbellies with white wings and short yellow horns. They also had heart-shaped tail blades and blue eyes. Ignoring the colors, they looked exactly like their mother Ember. Rose wore a blue bow on her head and Virtue wore a pink bow on her tail to tell the two apart. "You two be good, okay? Daddy will be back for you soon," he said lovingly.<p>

The girls cooed at their father.

The door opened to reveal a large male ice dragon. "Hello, Spyro!"

"Hi, Logar. Cynder and I are heading on a mission and I was wondering if you could take care of Virtue and Rose while we're gone?"

"But of course!" Logar knelt down and used a claw to tickle them. "Resalia will be happy to see them! Yes they will!"

"What's going on?" A female fire dragon came up to the door. "Oh, hello, Spyro!"

"Hi, Natalie."

"Spyro's asked us to look over his children while he's out fighting," Logar explained.

"Could we ever say no?" Natalie joked. "You don't have to worry about a thing while you're gone, Spyro. We'll take good care of them."

"Thank you both," said Spyro. He handed the carriage to Logar. "Goodbye, my babies."

"Bye, daddy," said Rose.

"Bye, guys. Thanks again." Spyro beat his wings and took to the sky.

"Such a good father," said Natalie. They closed the door and brought the babies to their own daughter's room. "Resalia, your friends are here!"

Sitting in her play pen was a blue dragon with four horns. A birth defect left her with four wings and two tails. Her extra wings sprouted from her hips and one tail had her mother's smooth blade while the other had her father's jagged blade. She giggled uncontrollably as she saw her friends. Logar set Virtue and Rose down next to Resalia. "You three have fun okay?"

All three girls jumped up and down as they greeted each other, getting ready to play.

* * *

><p><strong>In the dragon temple, Ember stood in the training room. Recent events have severly changed her. She trained every day for the past five weeks since she gained some of her strength back. Ember took the time to take one last look in the mirror. She only recognized herself from the pink and blue scales and her white wings. Months of torture at the claws of her own father left scars and scratches all over her body. One scar came up her snout and accross her brow, barely missing her eyes. Her white wings had to be stiched up in order to fly properly. Where she one had two broad and short yellow horns, she now only had one. Her left horn had been completely broken off during Terrador's cruel torture sessions, leaving only a stub. She was resourceful though, having fashioned a new iron horn to replace it. The metal horn was lopsided and ugly, but it got the job done. Ember sighed at her new look, forever reminded of her past. The biggest change was on the inside though. She had learned a valuable lesson, that the weak always get left in the dust. She devoted herself to getting stronger and faster, refusing to be the weak and defenseless girl she once was and taking the role of a hard and competent woman. "One last round before I go."<strong>

**An army of magical dummies popped up from the ground, heading towards Ember. The pink dragon kicked aside one dummy and spun around to kick another while smacking a third with her tail. She spit a fire bomb in the air and knocked back a dummy with her horns, causing others to fall over and get caught by the blast of the falling bomb. The small dummies were replaced with larger ones that towered over her. The pink dragon darted towards one and dove beneath its legs. She rammed her entire body into it and knocked it to the ground. Ember jumped on the dummy and used it to jump even higher, quickly spitting a fire bomb at the remaining dummies. She landed back down as the dummies exploded, satisfied with her progress. "Time to go..."**

* * *

><p>Spyro descended from the skies and landed in the palace courtyard. Cynder and Glomp were already waiting for him, as were about fifty dragon soldiers. "You're just in time," said Glomp. "Thank you again for taking this assignment."<p>

"No problem," said Spyro. "Ready to go, Cynder?"

"You know it!"

"Once you reach Hyst, look for a merman named Tous. He'll give you the details," said Glomp. "Good luck."

Spyro and Cynder flew into the air, followed by all fifty dragon soldiers. Spyro lead a V formation of 25 while Cynder did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Ember exited the temple to see Hunter waiting. "Ready," she said.<strong>

**"So am I."**

**"Hey, Ember!" Sparx popped out from behind Hunter. "I'm coming with you guys!"**

**"Really?" Ember asked.**

**"Me too," Nala said behind Ember, startling her. "Oh, sorry!"**

**"It's fine. But are you two sure you want to come? We may not come back."**

**"Oh, thanks for putting that in my head!" said Sparx. "But seriously, Ember, we want to come."**

**"It'll be fun!" said Nala.**

**Ember smiled. "Okay, you win. Let's go. Hunter?"**

**"Ember?"**

**They nodded at each other and Ember knelt down, allowing Hunter to mount her. He sat on her back and lied down to hold onto her shoulders. Ember flew up into the air with Hunter riding her as Sparx and Nala flew right next to her. "I'm coming, Spyro..."**

**Chapter 0**

Wow, Ember's really changed! At least she's still friendly. By the way, lying down is the proper way to ride a dragon. Sitting up may seem cool, but the laws of physics are a bitch.

Okay, so chapters that follow Spyro are going to be regular. **Negative ****chapters follow Ember.**


	2. Negative 1

**-1**

**Out heroes had just stepped through the portal into Celia's realm. The portal behind them surged violently. The former capital city of Delirium was left in ruin. Houses were collapsed and leveled, land was burned, and ash rained down from the strange sky that was lit by four suns. Something definitely out of place was apparent, a series of crystaline structures in the middle of construction surrounded the city.**

**"So, where are we?" Ember asked.**

**Hunter slid off of the pink dragoness' back. "It's definitely not our world. Not with this sky."**

**"Hey, guys, we have a problem." Everyone's attention turned to Sparx, who pointed a finger down the road.**

**About one dozen dragon-like figures, all grey and rocky in appearence. They had no eyes or mouths, only vague head shapes. They stood uneasily still like statues, but they were definitely alive from the way they seemed to glare right at the heroes.**

**Ember took an offensive stance, spreading her legs out, raising her tail, and spreading out her wings. Hunter equipped his bow and hopped to higher ground on the roof of a house that was semi intact. Sparx and Nala did the smart thing and hid behind some rubble. "Who are you?" Ember demanded.**

**"The knights of lord Rameses," one said, in spite of not having a mouth. "You are trespassing on our lord's property. Identify yourselves!"**

**"I'm Ember, I came here looking for my mate, Spyro. The cheetah is Hunter and the dragonflies are Sparx and Nala."**

**"That was foolish to give our names," said Hunter.**

**"Mate to Spyro? We have been given orders to find a dragon named Spyro and kill him on sight. If you are his mate, then those orders extend to you! Kill them!"**

**The dragon knights quickly surrounded Ember, trapping her on all sides. They wisely charged all together so she couldn't take them on one at a time. Ember spun and kicked in every dirrection, knocking back anyone who came too close by slamming them with her wings. Hunter used his arrows to pick them off, making sure not to hit Ember. Ember drove her iron horn into a knight's chest, knocking his body into another knight as she threw him off. Hunter managed to shoot two knights in the head with one arrow. Ember whipped with her tail and impaled with her horns, making sure to end the fight as soon as possible. She bit into a knight's throat and chomped it off. A few hits on her tail made her roar in pain. She jumped forward, turned around in mid-jump, and finished off her enemies with her fire breath.**

**The battle was won. Ember allowed herself to relax. "Are you alright, Ember?" Hunter asked.**

**"I just got a few cuts. I'm fine."**

**Sparx and Nala both came out of hiding. "That was intense!" said Sparx.**

**"Yeah, I'm glad we're alive and all, but we probably want to get out of here as soon as possible," said Nala.**

**"Good point," said Ember. "Let's find someplace more peaceful so I can catch up on my reading."**

**"Maybe a good rest will help us find Spyro," said Hunter.**

**-1**


	3. Chapter 1 Procrastination

Chapter 1 (Procrastination)

"Alright, we're closing in on Hyst!" Spyro went in for a nose-dive, with Cynder and the soldiers following close behind. They came in close to a mountain in the middle of the ocean, which had a small cave underneath it. They flew in through the tiny entrance to reach their true destination. The entire mountain had been hollowed out, leaving room for a large and usually beautiful city... Except...

"What happened? !" Cynder screamed. Spyro and the guards gasped as they landed on the shore. Large spires were toppled over. Houses had long since burned down, leaving only the settlements. Charred corpses of merfolk littered the shore and the water. Canals traversed through the water city like streets, but were dammed and dried up. One of the guards turned away from the disaster in disgust and vomited.

"We're too late." Spyro sunk his head in shame. "Maybe we can still find Tous."

"If Tous was important enough to speak to about this, he may be in the main spire," said Cynder. "That must be it." She used her wing to point at the largest spire in the city. It was barely standing, thanks to cables supporting it from the ground, ceiling, and other buildings. "Hurry!" Cynder flew up towards the top of the spire, with the others following her. They entered a window and quickly saw that the interior was also in shambles. A damaged pool was almost empty The room seemed to be a council's office. "Over there!"

Spyro approached a merman who was just barely alive, slumped over the council's table. "What happened here?

The merman struggled to look up. "Help? Help finally came?"

"Yes, we did. What happened?"

"Too late. Too late. The queen has failed us."

"Please, stay awake!" said Cynder. "Are you Tous?"

"Tous... Tous held off the gate. He kept them from coming in as long as he could, but there were too many... Why did the queen forsake us?"

"She didn't forsake you. We were too late," said Spyro.

"Because the queen ignored her duties. If she had paid more attention to us, and not neglected her priorities, we would have won... Damn you, Celia... Damn you..." The merman dropped his head for the last time.

Spyro looked upon the dead mer with eyes wide open in disbelief. "No... Damn it! Why did we make so many stops on the way?"

"Spyro..." Cynder nudged him in consolation. "It's not your fault. It's mine for stopping at that college to brush up on Law."

"No. I was the one who suggested we take pictures at the pier," said Spyro.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't have gone to the museum..."

"We get it!" said one of the guards. "Let's just go home so we can report how we failed because you two are lazy bastards!"

Chapter 1 (Procrastination)

**Yes, that was a nod at how I don't update this story fast enough. I had an idea for an epic fight, but since I took too long, they lost without reinforcements. Anyone who's abandoned Redcliffe in Dragon Age knows what I'm talking about. Hurray for fourth wall breaking!**


End file.
